Fer Sure
by Red Cr0w
Summary: Byakuya? A rebel? Fer sure, baby. Byakuya goes out to nightclubs in the Red Light District behind his grandparents' backs. One night, he sees Renji, a Kuchiki Corps. bodyguard. A steamy night awaits...AU, OOC, YAOI. SMUT. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**Here I am...sitting in my Multimedia class. Came up with this while listening to Fer Sure. **

**WARNINGS: Both this fic AND the song are filthy. This is purely YAOI. Meaning hot and steamy sex between two men. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BYAKUYA!**

_[Boy:] Hey boo, how are you? Oh, my God, I miss you so much, how have you been?_  
_We should hang out sometime, MySpace me fer sure._

_[Boy:] What the fuck? You can totaly see his fucking tracks. Oh, my God._  
_[Girl:] I know, what the fuck? I mean, he draws his eyebrows on with a fucking Sharpie._  
_[Boy:] I know, fucking asses is that._

_[Boy:] This is Chris fucking Donathon._  
_Don't get mad, Jeffree Star 'cause I made you snort a lot of my cum when I fucked you in the ass._

Byakuya Kuchiki was becoming a very strange person.

You see...normally, Byakuya's this really cold, stoic guy with a certain air of arrogance about him. Now, he was sneaking out of Kuchiki mansion, going to filthy clubs in the Red Light District. His grandfather and grandmother never noticed, if he went about his studies at the university, he was unnoticeable to the naked eye. Little did he know, there was one person who knew of his little rebellion.

This person is about six-foot-two with long red hair up in a ponytail and tan skin decorated with exotic tattoos.

Renji Abarai.

How did he find out, you ask? Well, one night Renji was hanging out with Ichigo and the gang at this shady nightclub. He went up to the bar for a beer, when a hottie suddenly walked up to the spot next to him and ordered a dry martini with six olives (Why?). It took Renji a couple seconds of not staring at her ass to find out that this was, in fact, his boss's grandson. Renji worked as a body guard for Kuchiki Inc., so he knew the Kuchiki family pretty well. Hell, Ginrei Kuchiki had told him that he was practically family. Kaede Kuchiki, Byakuya's grandmother, was always trying to get them together. But now, here he was. The black and purple pleated miniskirt and corset were not enough to hide that. Not even the makeup, stripper-heels, and...panties... Poor Renji downed his drink before walking to the bathroom to rid himself of this "little" problem in his pants.

After that, Renji made sure to let Byakuya catch him giving him bedroom eyes. A couple times, Byakuya actually _blushed. _Then, Renji had a plan. He would go back to the club...oh yeah...

LATER THAT NIGHT

Music pounded throughout the club, vibrating inside Byakuya's body. He was a little cold in his tiny pleated skirt, long sleeved shirt (with no shoulders) and 4 inch pumps. Tonight's color palate: Black and lilac. He was sitting at the bar, sipping his Bloody Mary when the unexpected happened. His lieutenant...Renji Abarai...was walking up to him. _And giving me that look again... _Byakuya's skin started to warm up, his cheeks turning pink. The closer Renji got, the hotter he felt. Renji sat down next to him and ordered six shots of tequila. "So Byakuya," he began, kicking back one shot. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Byakuya felt the muscles in his thighs clench. Renji was _so god damned sexy right now._ He was wearing black slacks, a black vest, black dress shirt and a blood red tie. The first three buttons of the shirt were undone, and his tie was loosened. The vest, buttoned closed, was so..._hot_. "Same goes to you, Abarai." Byakuya's voice was so breathy. The man before him offered a shot. The noble finished his drink before accepting it. He immitated Renji, tossing it back and wincing at the burning feeling going down his throat. They finished the shots, and Byakuya got used to it after the second. Renji narrowed his russet colored eyes and smirked at him.

"Say, wanna dance?"

Byakuya all too willingly complied.

_Fer sure, maybe_  
_Fer sure, not_  
_Fer sure, eh_  
_Fer sure, bomb_

_Pulled up at a stop light_  
_Did drugs on the dashboard_  
_Look at the mess we made tonight_

_Kick off your stilettos_  
_(Oh, yeah)_  
_Kick off your stilettos_  
_And fuck me in the backseat_  
_Fuck me in the backseat_  
_You're always falling in disguise_  
_And always quick to compromise_

_Kick off your stilettos_  
_(Oh, yeah)_  
_Kick off your stilettos_  
_And fuck me in the backseat_  
_Fuck me in the backseat_

_Fer sure, maybe_  
_Fer sure, not_  
_Fer sure, eh_  
_Fer sure, bomb_

_This is the end of what we planned_  
_(Of what we planned)_  
_And now..._

_We're not falling in love_  
_We're just falling apart_  
_Girl, dance the night away_  
_This is how the beat drops_  
_This is how the beat drops_  
_Just let your body go_

_This is how the beat drops_  
_This is how the beat drops_  
_I wanna see your panties drop girl, now_  
_All this time is wasted_  
_Pretending we're in love_  
_But that's alright_  
_'Cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry_

_So don't let go, oh!_  
_Don't let go, no!_  
_Don't let go!_

The two danced together, their bodies rubbing together heatedly. For what felt like hours, they danced. When their songs ended, Renji and Byakuya left. Renji hailed a cab and they piled in, giggling and, finally, tongue-tied. Literally. The redhead leaned in and kissed Byakuya, shoving his tongue in his hot mouth. Byakuya immediately kissed back, his arms wrapping themselves around his lieutenant's neck. When the cab dropped them off at their destination, Renji lead them into his apartment. Byakuya went back to Renji's mouth as soon as they were inside. The redhead grabbed his waist, lifting him up for Byakuya to wrap his long legs around his waist. The noble dropped his black leather clutch purse (obviously, he was a closet crossdresser) on the floor and locked his legs around Renji's waist.

"Oh Renji...yes..." He moaned into Renji's mouth. The other man ground their hips together, walking them to his bedroom. Tossing Byakuya on the bed, Renji pulled off his tie and kicked off his black dress shoes.

_Fer sure, maybe_  
_Fer sure, not_  
_Fer sure, eh_  
_Fer sure, bomb_

_Pulled up at a stop light_  
_Did drugs on the dashboard_  
_Look at the mess we made tonight_

_Kick off your stilettos_  
_(Oh, yeah)_  
_Kick off your stilettos_  
_And fuck me in the backseat_  
_Fuck me in the backseat_  
_You're always falling in disguise_  
_And always quick to compromise_

The redhead dropped down onto the bed with Byakuya, sucking at his pale, smooth neck. The noble moaned sweetly, yanking the tie out of Renji's hair. It was so soft, and smelled like cinnamon and musk. Renji's hard-on rubbed at his inner thigh. Cupping it devilishly in his small hand, he switched their positions so that he was on top. "Mmmm, let me help you with that..." Byakuya said in his sexy sweet voice. His own erection was trapped within his clothes, but he wanted to make this man under him feel so good. The noble undid Renji's pants and his long, thick erection sprung out. Byakuya scootched down and leaned down so that he was face-to-face with his dick. "It's so big..." he whispered. The raven haired man held it in his hand, stroking the hot, steel-hard flesh.

_Kick off your stilettos_  
_(Oh, yeah)_  
_Kick off your stilettos_  
_And fuck me in the backseat_  
_Fuck me in the backseat_

_Fer sure, maybe_  
_Fer sure, not_  
_Fer sure, eh_  
_Fer sure, bomb_

_This is the end of what we planned_  
_(Of what we planned)_  
_And now..._

_We're not falling in love_  
_We're just falling apart_  
_Girl, dance the night away_  
_This is how the beat drops_  
_This is how the beat drops_  
_Just let your body go_

_This is how the beat drops_  
_This is how the beat drops_  
_I wanna see your panties drop girl, now_  
_All this time is wasted_  
_Pretending we're in love_  
_But that's alright_  
_'Cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry_

_So don't let go, oh!_  
_Don't let go, no!_  
_Don't let go!_

Byakuya licking his hard cock, bathing it in his saliva. Renji's large hands rested on his head, stroking his silky black locks. The noble decided to take the plunge and opened his mouth wide, cramming as much of that meat as he could. It burned a little in his throat, but he didn't care. Renji's precum tasted so good. Bitter, with a hint of sweet. Renji guided his head up and down on his member, growling lowly. "Oh yeah, suck my cock. Fuck, your mouth is so hot...!" Byakuya took that as a hint to suck harder, bob faster, and stroke he part he couldn't get in his mouth faster. Then, suddenly, Renji came; shooting his hot, white cum down Byakuya's throat. Byakuya swallowed it all, pulling away to find that Renji's cock hadn't gone down. In fact, it was as hard as before, if not harder. Renji chuckled and flipped them over, opening the noble's legs as wide as he could. The blush on the black haired man's face drew hotter and darker as Renji chuckled some more at the sight of his panties. It was a black lace thong, with a lilac ribbon treaded around the top. He tilted his body back far enough to remove Byakuya's shoes, skirt, and corset. He left the panties on. They were sexy. Renji quickly took off the rest of his clothes and knelt in between Byakuya's thighs, reluctantly pulling off the thong and tossing it aside. He went down further, licking aroung the puckered, pink hole. Byakuya moaned loudly, grabbing onto Renji's head to keep him there. Renji stabbed his tongue inside, wetting his inner walls enough for his cock. When he pulled away, Byakuya whined.

"Renjiiiii...please, fuck me. Fuck me with your big hard cock please...!"

Renji lost it. He thrust his hard dick inside that hot, wet, snug opening; loving the loud cry of pleasured pain that left Byakuya's lips. He immediately pounded him like no tomorrow. Their bodies ground together, creating a delicious heat that brought pleasure to them. Byakuya bucked up unto him, holding onto Renji's broad shoulders and screaming as his prostate was struck.

_So don't let go, oh!_

_All this time is wasted_  
_Don't let go, no!_  
_Pretending we're in love_  
_But that's alright 'cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry_  
_But that's alright..._

Byakuya was screaming like a bitch in heat, blushing madly. "Oh yes Renji...! Please! Give it to me!" Renji lost it, pounding into him with even more force than before and smashing their lips together. Their tongues danced together in a thick exchange of saliva. When that coil tightened, they let it go, releasing with a blissful cry. Byakuya screamed his lover's name, releasing his creamy white fluids onto their chests. Renji roared as his hot seed shot throughout the other's body. After riding out their orgasms, Renji pulled out and collapsed beside Byakuya.

"Hot damn..." Renji breathed out, not quite as drunk as before. Byakuya gave him a cute, slurred chuckle.

"Fer sure."

**So? How was that? Should I make more or what? Please review!**


End file.
